The Scars of a Striped Angel: A Kiba Inuzuka Story
by Dorkymusichero
Summary: Aoki wants to live a normal life, though she seems incapable of that. To no one's surprise, she was one of the top students in the academy. She finds herself to be team mates with Kiba Inuzuka, one decision that she makes left her life and his life changed. OCxKIBA. Rating might change later on in the story. Check my profile for story updates! Updates are weekly.
1. Chapter 1

ONE-

* * *

Orange, it is so bright and overwhelming. The color is like the sun. Then there's black. It's simple, mysterious, consuming, and dark. The two conflict with each other, yet they work together in the patter on my kitty's back. I wonder if she knows how much of a contradiction lies on her coat.

But, I guess I would be the one to talk to about contradictions because I am a living contradiction. I want to live a simple life, but I am next in line to be head of the clan. However, they don't know that I am aware that I am technically not fit to be next in line. They told me my mother died, but she is alive. Somewhere, but she isn't of my clan. I have no way to find her.

I'm surprised no one has said anything about me. I grew up in my father's house hold, but I don't look like him. My eyes and my face are way different from my clan's. The only thing I inherited from my clan was the long dark hair.

I'm Aoki Torazuka… and I just want to have a simple life with some wonderful memories that I want to keep forever. I'm only twelve I have a lot of things to experience. Passing the academy exam didn't even make my great memories list. It should, but it didn't seem very special.

I was put into Kurenai's squad. We were the only four-man genin squad. We had a weird number of graduates and they tried to be even with the squads. However, they said that our squad was slightly uneven because of me. I felt like I was left over even though I was one of the top of my class. At the same time, they told me I was pretty diverse in everything. That's why it didn't matter what squad they put me in. Still, it was weird.

My squad was different. Hinata was too shy, Shino was mysterious, and Kiba was wild and he liked to make fun of me. He mostly makes fun of me because his clan and mine aren't on the best of terms. It's mostly the older people in our clan, old people and grudges.

The past few weeks we have been doing D-rank missions. It mostly consisted of gardening, cleaning, or other daily chores. It seemed really pointless, and a waste of our skills. Yet, I didn't really care. I just want to be away from home as much as possible.

I don't know what they want from us from doing all of these D-rank missions.

"Guess what, I think you guys are ready for a C-rank mission." Kurenai said.

I just looked at her. Kiba looked excited and Hinata looked nervous. Then there was Shino… nothing came from him. Everyone was pretty much comfortable around each other at this point, but Shino… he still creeped me out.

"What's the mission?" Kiba asked.

"Over-night delivery." She simply said.

"Sounds lame." He sounded disappointed.

"Where are we supposed to deliver the package?"

"Land of rivers, not far, but it will take an overnight trip. It's in a village right outside Tanigakure. We're leaving tomorrow morning, meet at the gates at sunrise. Train for a little bit, but get a lot of rest." Kurenai started walking away.

I was heading home to train, but Kiba called me. "Wanna train together?"He asked.

It was rather unusual for him to ask me. He usually spent his time calling Kira a cat when she was a tiger cub, yet I still called her a kitty. She jumped on my shoulder. I looked around and Hinata and Shino were already heading home. Maybe he was only asking me because everyone else had plans…

"Sure." I was hesitant, but I didn't want to go home anyway.

We trained hand to hand combat mostly where he told me not to hold back. I was scared, I could never release my full strength on anybody if it wasn't for a grade or if it was just practice like this. There seemed to be no point for me.

"You're holding back." He grabbed my wrist as I was preparing to hit him.

"I don't know how to fight to my fullest like this."

"But when we are against someone, will you be there to have my back?"

I kind of got angered by that. "Of course, I'm not heartless. You're my team mate and we have a mission tomorrow, I don't want to hurt you."

"Fine… but I got to admit. You look fragile, but you pack a punch. You're also very alert."

"Thanks…" It felt awkward having compliment from him, or compliments in general. "Want to go eat? My treat."

"Do you think it's a good idea for two people from rival clans to be seen with each other?" He said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry… I don't really think about that kind of stuff." I was aware of the rivalry, but after these couple of weeks I just saw Kiba as my team mate. I didn't really judge him by his clan in the first place anyway. "So, no?"

"I don't care, why not? Who cares what the adults think. Also, I think I would be crazy to pass up free food." He laughed.

His laugh was kind of contagious. I started walking. "Steak?"

"What? Are you serious? Where do you keep this kind of money?"

"I don't really spend stuff on myself. Plus my dad gives me money sometimes because he feels like he neglects me too much. You've seen my dad, right?"

We just talked casually the whole time, like we didn't have any problems with each other before.

* * *

The next morning was pretty easy. We walked the whole way and delivered the package by the afternoon, but we stayed the night at the customer's house. They gave us another package to take back.

Now we were headed home. We took the mountain path in order to get home.

Then I could feel Kira get tense as she was on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I could sort of feel something.

"Akamaru senses something too." Kiba said.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked.

"Trouble…" I said. I dropped my bag at my feet and prepared myself for something to happen. I grabbed a kunai knife.

We were all on full alert.

Then a tree smashes and is thrown right in front of us. A gigantic bear comes out of the forest. He wasn't a normal bear, he was summoned. He grabbed another tree and threw it toward us.

"Kiba!" I yelled.

The tree practically flew toward him. He was hit in the stomach. He was being thrown off the cliff.

"I got this, go get him!" Kurenai said.

"Kiba!" I quicky ran toward him. I jumped off the cliff and grabbed him in mid-air.

Hinata and the others called after me. I was worried leaving them behind to fight that bear.

Akamaru was clawing on his jacket and Kira was clawing on my shoulders as well. We were just about to hit the side of the mountain. I pulled Kira away from my shoulders and I pulled Akamaru, so both of them were safely between me and Kiba. I couldn't let Kiba be more injured than he already was. I was afraid that he broke a rib or something.

I turned my body so it protected everyone and I hit the mountainside. The rocks scraped against my skin. I screamed in pain. I finally hit the ground. We were far from where we were on the mountain. I got up, I did a few hand signs and I hit the mountain side. I made a small cave on the side of the mountain. I took a few of the rocks left in the cave and I did another hand sign to cover up the clearing a bit, so we wouldn't be found easily by bandits. Shino and the others should be able to find this. Shino probably has some bugs or something he could use to track us. I only left a small entrance.

Kiba woke up.

"Aoki!" He yelled. He slightly grabbed his stomach where the tree hit him, but he seemed really concerned with me. Blood was all over my back. "Are you alright? I have some bandages, don't worry."

My shirt was completely ripped on the back and barely holding up. I didn't bring a lot of extra clothes since this was supposed to be an overnight mission. I didn't expect to be separated from my teacher and be left alone with a guy. I had to hold my shirt up myself as Kiba prepared the ointment.

I wasn't worried that Kiba was going to take advantage of this moment or something. We have been team mates for a while, and I know that he doesn't really care about me. Our relationship didn't really go past team mates.

We were in danger and we don't know what we are supposed to do. We just graduated, but we are already being put to the test.

"It looks really bad." Kiba started to say.

"Is it going to scar?" I asked. I was worried.

"Looks like it."He began putting the ointment on. "I'm sorry that this happened. You were only trying to save me."

"Are you alright? Maybe we should heal you first."

"No, I'll be alright. Your wounds look worse than mine."

We were silent for a while as he gently put the ointment on my back.

"Is it really going to scar?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said feeling sorry.

"Damn it…"

He stopped for a second. "What?" He sounded like he did something wrong.

"All I wanted in life was the simple life. I don't want to be head of a clan. I just want to get married after I retire from being a ninja and have kids. I want to take care of my family and my husband for the rest of my life." I looked up. The ointment stung as Kiba applied it to the wounds on my back.

"You should talk to Shikamaru. You guys sound exactly alike right now." Kiba cleared his throat. "I just want to marry an average looking girl and have two kids." He tried mimicking Shikamaru's voice.

I laughed. "At least he has a dream. My dreams seem to be falling in front of me. Now I don't think anyone is going to marry me with all these scars…"

"That isn't true." Kiba immediately said bluntly.

"What, so should I talk to Shikamaru? Is that why you mentioned him?" I was clearly joking, but suddenly. Kiba turned me around and hugged me, carefully placing his arms away from my wounds.

"That isn't true."

I was blushing. My shirt was barely holding up and I was trying to hold it up myself. I reminded him about it.

"I swear I won't look… I'm just really sorry." He sounded determined. He gently pushed me away and looked me straight in the eyes. "I know I am only twelve, I just graduated with you, and I barely have anything to my name. However, I-I…" He started blushing. "I probably sound really stupid right now, and I haven't been the nicest person to you. However, I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you."

"Kiba… that's absurd. It's only a scar. You can't spend the rest of your life making it up to me. I did what I had to do."

But I look into his eyes. He was completely serious.

"It's going to be alright." I said. I didn't want him to do that to himself. "Don't throw your life away carelessly. We're both still young. We have many other adventures, you'll probably save my life way more often."I turned around. "Now bandage me up."

"I'll be nicer to you, at least." He said.

"That sounds better." I look at Akamaru and Kira standing watch at the opening of our hideout. I fear that we would still be in danger. I wonder about the others in our group. They were still out there. I wonder if they were still in harm's way.

Kiba put bandages around my whole upper body in order to cover my back. I had to uncover myself in order to do that… It was completely embarrassing. Kiba quickly finished, and then he put his jacket over me.

"You need that more than I do don't you?" He said trying to look cool.

I didn't even notice how dark it was getting. It was another night we had to spend on this mission. The darker it got, the colder the cave began as well. I put on his jacket. It was so warm and comfortable.

I wonder if the others are looking for us.

I began treating Kiba's wounds. He had quite a few scars from training, I assume. It was all over his body. I'm surprised he didn't think that I was just over reacting with my scars.

It was silent in this hidden cave. I wonder how long we will be safe like this. It was dark and the situation seemed as dark as the night.

"I'm glad that we're friends, now." I said, trying to lighten up the mood. "I always thought you didn't like me."

Kiba laughed. "Sorry. I really didn't mean to make you think that."

I finished up with Kiba's wounds. "Aright, you're good." I patted his back.

"Akamaru and I will take first watch. You and Kira should rest." Kiba was taking the initiative. He was acting mature in this situation. It was surprising.

I didn't want to argue, so I respected his wishes to keep watch first. "Alright, but if you get tired you need to let me know. Just wake me up and I'll take my turn."

He smiled. "Alright. Just get some rest."

Kira curled up with me. Before I laid down I looked at Kiba one last time. He stood right next to the entrance.

"Kiba…" I said.

"Yeah." He turned around. His brown hair was messy. His eyes glowed from the little light there was. He looked really cool in that moment. And it was in that moment that I realized I wanted to keep these memories we just shared… forever.

I wanted to say a lot just now. "Thank you, for everything."

He smiled slightly. He looked cooler than before. "No problem."

* * *

When I woke up. It was already daylight. I was moving though…

I opened my eyes and I was on Kiba's back.

"I'm glad to see you guys are alright." Kurenai's voice entered my head. Shino was walking with us and Hinata. It was Kurenai. We were headed back home.

He didn't wake me up at all. He must be tired… I smiled though. This better not be his life-commitment thing. I really did want to cherish these memories.

No one was aware that I was awake. I squeezed Kiba a little bit. I felt him tense up a bit, but he quickly relaxed. I wanted to walk the rest of the way because I felt sorry that he was doing this, but I didn't want to let go of this moment yet.

It seemed silly to me that I would think that this was really special.


	2. Chapter 2

Two-

Toward the end of the road, with the small distance we had, I walked on my own. I scolded Kiba for not waking me up. I was actually worried that he was exhausted, but he was just trying to act tough. I didn't want anyone to do that to themselves. Even if Kibaa promised to be nice to me, I didn't want him to go this far.

Kurenai ordered us to go to the hospital to heal our wounds properly. I told Kira to go home, so my fater would know I was home. On our way to the hospital I continued to nag Kiba about his recklessness.

"What if we were ambushed?"

"I would have protected you." He said.

"What if we weren't found?"

"I would have carried you home."

"You just have all the answers, don't you?" I took a deep breath. "Please, don't do anything reckless again. I would have felt terrible if something happened to you. So, why'd you do it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He smirked.

I felt like he was just saying these things to piss me off…

We were at the hospital now.

"Just get yourself healed up. I feel like I owe you now, so I'll meet you to get something to eat afterward."

"Sure." He laughed. "I knew it would pay off."

It was so hard to tell what kind of person Kiba was trying to be. I sighed and walked in with him. We went our separate ways from there. A medical-nin with a soft, young-looking, beautiful face leads me into a room. She checked the scars on my back. She didn't say anything for a while after she unwrapped my bandages. I noticed she had a long chain of feathers hanging down her hair and a silver angel wing cuff around her forarm. I recognized it, but i was too distracted by her quiet naure to think of it. Usually, medical ninjas would talk your ear out.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"O-oh, nothing. Just change your bandages a few more times and you'll be fine." She said as she gave me new bandages.

"Is it bad?"

"Nothing that I haven't seen before." She said.

Someone knocked on the door. "We need you, quicky."

"Alright," She told the man. "Have a good day." She left immediately. The whole visit felt very weird.

I just walked out of the room and tried to find Kiba in the hospital. He wasn't in an ordinary exam room. I walked to the front desk. "Did Kiba Inuzuka leave the hospital already?"

"I don't believe so, I think he's in room…" She looked it up on the charts real quick. "..302. Third floor, first room on the right."

"Thanks." I said. It was strange, why was he on the third floor? It didn't matter, I quickly headed there. The third floor was labeled critical injuries. I looked at the label of the third floor for several minutes… What happened? He's okay, right? I hurried to his room.

The same women that treated me walked out of his room. She looked at me and was shocked I was there.

"Is he okay? What was wrong?" I asked.

"He's fine, he just had a few broken ribs. I healed him, though. He should be getting ready now. You can go in." Then she quickly headed off. She was a quiet one… But still, she must have been an amazing medical-nin to heal bones really fast. She didn't leave my room that long ago.

I shook my thoughts about the weird medical-nin and hurried to Kiba's room. I opened the door and he was sitting on the bed about to put his shirt on. He looked at me, surprised. Then he blushed.

"What if I was naked?" Kiba half mocked me, but part of it was of actual embarrassment. "You should have knocked."

"I'm not going to listen to you when you're being a complete idiot!" I closed the door behind me. "A few broken ribs? And you carried me? You don't have to pretend to be the tough guy!" I was so furious, more than I should have been. I remembered how I was happy he was carrying me. I remembered that just a few hours ago I was so happy. I was angrier at myself. My anger turned to sadness. It's my fault. My first special memory was just a complete fraud. "You're such an idiot…"

I walked toward him.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

I hugged him.

"My shirt is off! Don't hug me right now!"

I just held on to him tighter. "Don't do it anymore…" I said. I felt myself starting to cry. "If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself. I allowed you to carry me and I also made you carry me longer… I was awake for a while… and I still made you carry me." I tried to hold in my tears, so he wouldn't notice I was crying.

"I noticed."

"Then why are you willing to act like an idiot?" I asked. "Why'd you allow me to do that to you?"

"Will you believe me if I tell you?"

"Only if you're completely honest."

"I've liked you for a while…" He said. "And I fell in love with you in the cave."

I was still hugging him, but my gripped loosened. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stop hugging him because I was so confused, but I didn't want to show him that I was crying.

"Aoki, I want to tell you that I love you, but it's kind of hard since I don't know how you feel about me. So, for now, I'll tell you that I like you very much. I want to be by your side as more than a team mate."

I didn't know what to do. I started shivering.

"Aoki?"

"You're an idiot…" My voice cracked as I said it.

"Aoki! Are you crying?"

There was no hiding it now. I let go of him and looked at him the tears finally streaming down my face. I dropped to my knees. "I really liked it when you were holding me… it just makes it seem like I am such a horrible person now that I know… why would you do that even though you didn't know how I felt?"

He got on one knee and put a hand on my shoulder. "My feelings for you make me an idiot. Now stop crying."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be when we go on that date." He got up and put on his shirt. He held a hand out for me.

I looked up at him. "Don't you want to know my feelings?"

"I do, but I don't want to if it's not in my favor." He laughed. "Let's just forget abou-"

"I like you…" I said. "I didn't know it at first only because I didn't know what I was feeling, but I like you… I don't want to forget what happened."

He just smiled at me and helped me up. "Thank you." He said.

I laughed, "You shouldn't be saying that at all!"

"So,weren't we going on a date?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't say that I was going to take you on a date. I said we were going to eat... I think you should be asking me that."

"Want to go on a date?" He asked immediately after I stopped talking. "All our feelings are out now, can't hold back now."

I bit my lip. I felt embarassed. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to feel like I was desperate or I didn't want to respond in a way that would make him think like I didn't appreciate him asking. "Um, of course." I smiled. I immediately regretted what I said. I probably had something better to tell him, but I couldn't say it. "But, let's make this clear."

"What?"

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"Not yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Three-

"So I heard you had an Inuzuka on your team." My father said as soon as I walked down stairs.

"Yeah." I simply answered, trying not to leave room for anything else in this "conversation."

He took a sip of his morning tea. I quickly grabbed something that I could eat on my way out.

"I also heard you were hurt pretty badly on your last mission." He said.

"I'm fine." I left the kitchen. "See you later."

Kira stayed behind, laying down on the top of the steps leading to my room. She was lazy on days like these. I just smiled at her before I left my house.

My father and I had no connection. The only thing we had in common were our clan marks on our arms, simple blue tiger-like stripes that were branded close to your shoulders, and our dark hair. Everything else came from my unknown mother… or I got all the genes that were lost somewhere down the line. He probably scared her off with his overflow of seriousness.

He asked if Kiba was on the team as if it were a problem… he didn't ask about anyone else on the team. He disgusts me… how could he be so rude… I ate out my anger and stuffed the pieces of bread I managed to get before I rushed myself out of the house.

I had nothing to do today because Kurenai wanted Kiba and me to rest, and I heard she had been requested to go on a mission. Without any real goal today, I just wandered around trying to avoid the house.

My father's judgmental ways will probably be the end of me. His ways also kept him far away from him as much as possible, but he didn't care if I was away. As long as I stay out of trouble and meet his standards, then I could do whatever I wanted. He was too busy being the head of the clan anyway. It's something I don't want to take up in the future.

"Hey, Aoki!" Kiba yelled.

I turned around and he was running toward me, but something seemed off. Something was missing about him. It was weird because it bothered me so much, but I didn't know what it was.

I stopped walking so he could catch up to me.

He kissed me on the cheek when he caught up to me.

I was too occupied with my thoughts to really care about his actions just now. Plus, I still felt bad about what happened on the last mission. "What was that for?" I asked. He walked right beside me through town.

"Don't you want a kiss from the person you like?" Responding with a question… smooth.

"You're nervous when I hug you without your shirt off, but you're okay with kissing me without any real label on our relationship? You're a confusing guy, Kiba."

"I was expecting a different reaction from you…" He told me, but his expression suddenly changed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What reaction were you thinking?"

"'Oh, Kiba. Your kiss made my heart beat faster! Kiss me again.'" He said, trying to mock a girl voice. "Something like that." He laughed. Then I noticed it, he didn't have Akamaru with him.

"Is Akamaru feeling okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. He is, I just left him at home today. I thought we'd…" then he held my hand. "Spend quality time together. Alone." That seemed like such a big deal… I have never seen him without Akamaru.

He led me into the woods, where we would usually train, to be alone.

"My dad…" I said. "He is making a big deal about being on the same team as you." I don't know why I suddenly told him how I felt. We leaned against a large tree and sat down next to each other. "I hate how he makes a big deal about small details. It makes me feel like just being me isn't good enough. Then he brought you being on the team. He didn't ask about anything else just you…"

"Does it bother you because he won't approve of me?"

"I don't care if he doesn't approve of you… he clearly doesn't approve of me. I like you and I like how I am."

He laughed. "I told my mom about you, she said she doesn't care about the clan feud."

"How did it even start in the first place?" I asked, pulling my knees against my chest so I could lay my head on my knees.

"I bet no one remembers."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I feel great because I am with you." He said smiling. His smiles were always wide and joyful. Kiba was full of life and he was happy… I was almost the complete opposite. I lived day by day trying to be better than people so my father would be proud, but I wasn't really happy. I just didn't want anyone to worry about me.

"That's not what I was talking about. Your ribs are alright? Nothing is bothering you?"

"Yes, doc. I'm alright." He said making fun of me.

"The person you like is worried about you and you mock them."

He laughed. "I'm glad you're worried about me. Wait, are you worried about me as a team mate or a lover?" He raised an eyebrow. I was debating if he was trying to make fun of me again.

"Let's just say a little bit of both." I needed to give my fair share of teasing.

"Don't worry about me." He said. "But thank you." He smiled again causing me to smile too. I may not be the cheeriest person, but, somehow, his cheery attitude cheered me up. "So, are you willing to be my girlfriend now?"

"Kiba… I-"

"I'm not kidding about this…"He suddenly looked serious, and I could see it in his eyes. "If we need it to be, it will just be our secret."

"Would it just be things like this? Hanging out all the time and being completely honest with each other?"

"If that's what you want." He simply said.

"But what would you want with someone like me?"

He let out a chuckle. "You're kidding right?" I just gave him a serious look. He sighed, "You're pretty and you're cute at the same time. You're smart and your first instinct is protecting others, like when you helped me. You're caring and you worry about me. And I simply can't stop thinking of you."

"Kiba…" I leaned against him, the soft fur on his jacket lightly brushed against me. "Are you sure you would want someone like me?"

He put an arm around me, holding me closer to him. "Aoki, I think I would be retarded if I didn't go for you. The kids in the academy had crushes on you, but they were intimidated by how strong you are. They didn't want to feel like they lost their masculinity."

"And you don't feel that way?"

"You might have been one of the top students, but I would use all my strength to protect you. I'd do anything for you."

We just sat there for a while. I realized that I wanted more days like this. Kiba and I were team mates, but I wanted more. I needed Kiba and he clearly wants me. This would be another memory that I wanted to cherish forever. "Kiba, I want to be with you…"

He suddenly hugged me, and it caught me by surprise. Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm going to make you happy, Aoki. I promise you that."

"Kiss me again... I want to see if my heart will beat faster now that I feel better." I smiled.

He kissed me on the forehead. It made my heart stop, then suddenly sped off. As if, it didn't know what was happening, but it suddenly raced with energy. Kiba gave me something I've never had throughout my life...


	4. Chapter 4

Four-

I was awoken by a knocking at my window. I looked in the direction surprise, holding a kunai knife that I held close to my bed. Then I sighed. It was only Kiba smiling goofily at my window Akamaru barked on his shoulders.

I let go of the knife and quickly got up and opened my window before they made any more noise. "Are you crazy?" I said under hushed tones. "What if my dad saw you?"

"He's not awake yet, trust me." He started blushing. "Can you put on clothes?"

"Why are you so embarrassed around me?"

"I'm a traditional guy… I guess." He said. "You shouldn't show yourself around people like… that." He pointed at my attire, but was trying to look away. I was wearing a t-shirt cut off at my mid-section and shorts. Kiba's personality confused me even more. He was always the wild one and he was a trouble maker, yet he was respectful when it came to girls.

"Just get off my roof before someone sees you." I pulled him in. "Will the traditional guy help me change my bandages?" I figured that it wouldn't be a problem since he put bandages on me in the first place. He let Akamaru jump on my bed. He greeted Kira licking her sleepy face she just meowed sleepily, and went back to sleep. She was so lazy, but she was also very dependable when she needed to be.

"Yeah, I don't mind." I faced my back toward him and took off my shirt to show my bandages. "Have you been doing this yourself?"

"Yeah, why?"

He chuckled. "It's poorly wrapped."

"Just hurry." I said as I helped him unwrap.

"So you sleep with a kunai by your side?"

"Why not?"

"I know I can't mess with you now." He chuckled. We finished unwrapping. "Woah…" Kiba said.

"Are the scars that bad?"

"It took an interesting shape…" He simple said. "It looks like there is a pair of wings on your back." He touched my back, he traced something. It was probably my scar. His hands were warm… it felt nice against my cold skin. "It's healed though. You don't need bandages. It looks pretty cool though."

I just sighed. I didn't like that I had scars, but Kiba made me accept them. The time in the cave changed how I felt about everything.

"Don't worry." Kiba said. "You are still pretty, and I'll like you no matter what."

I gave him a quick smile before I walked toward my closet and quickly picked out a few clothes. "Look away traditional guy." I looked at him and he immediately had a blush on his face, clearly visible in the dark. He turned away and walked toward the window.

I quickly changed in my usual attire, shorts with enough pockets to hold scrolls and knives, a tight black tank top, and a short and loose grey yukata. "So what are you doing here so early?"

"Come with me." He said opening the window and stepping outside on my roof again.

"Where are we going?" I asked slipping on my black sandals.

"Just come with me." He was being mysterious, and it kind of freaked me out. I would have felt guilty if I refused, or I feel like he'd just carry me out of the window. I didn't push it, so I followed him, closing the window before we ventured off.

We leaped from rooftop to rooftop and he seemed to be heading to the forest. I had trouble keeping up because I was so tired. I didn't enjoy getting up early. I'm surprised I was acting grumpy toward Kiba.

"What are we doing, Kiba?"

"I'm not answering any questions. Just trust me. Why, are you tired?"

"I did get woken up before the sun rose."

"Here." He kneeled down in front of me. "I'll carry you." Akamaru jumped on my shoulder and barked, happily wagging his tail.

How are these two so energetic in the morning?

I would usually refuse the offer, but I liked being close to Kiba. And I was incredibly tired. I put my arms around his neck and shoulders and he quickly took off. We headed off into the woods, towards the mountains. He jumped from branch to branch. He looked like he was having the time of his life. The cold morning air blew through our faces. All I noticed was the big smile on Kiba's face. I held on to him tighter.

"Now, don't let go." He said. There was a rope swing ahead, and before I could say anything he took hold of it and swung. I nearly screamed, but I just held on to him as tight as I could, I was afraid that I was choking him. Kiba just started laughing. "How are you holding up?"

"I could tell you that I feel awake now!"

"We're almost there, so you need to stay awake for this." I still wondered where we were headed to, but Kiba clearly had no intention on telling me. He stopped on the side of the mountain. He let me down before sitting down on the grass. He patted the patch of grass next to him, signaling me to sit down, but Akamaru jumped off my shoulder and sat next to him, thinking he was signaling him… well maybe he was signaling Akamaru. He laughed. "Aoki, come on sit down before you miss it." I sat next to him, on the free side. "Waking up early is worth it, you'll see." He looked forward, out into the sky.

Light started appearing, lighting it to an orange hue. Soon the sky looked like a rainbow, the naturally blue sky mixed in with the orange light emitting from the sun. It was a gigantic rainbow in front of us. I could barely take my eyes off of it.

"This is the best sight I have ever seen."

"Same goes for me." He said. I looked over to him to thank him, but I was surprised to see that he was looking at me already. "I'm glad I decided to take you out here, the sunrise behind your beautiful face is the best sight ever…"

"You talk very smooth for a young person." I said. "I thought guys learned that stuff later on." I looked away from him and continued to look at the slowly rising sun.

He laughed. "You don't think that those words came straight from the heart?"

"Not at all." I told him.

"You'll see one day, that I actually do care for you. I didn't bring you out here for your own enjoyment."

I suddenly felt guilty. I didn't want him to think I was ungrateful because in truth, I loved this moment. It's funny that Kiba is the start of my cherished memories and he just keeps giving me more memories that I want to hold dear. "You're right." I gave him a smile. "Thanks Kiba, I mean it." I kissed him on the cheek. It was the only thing I could think of to show my appreciation.

When I looked at him he had the biggest and goofiest smile on his face. His goofy smile filled me with happiness. It was the hope that I have been looking for in my life. All my life I have been surrounded by the same gloomy look of my father day after day after day. It was refreshing to see a new expression from someone so often.

"Did your heart beat faster?" I asked.

I didn't know how to tell him that I was really happy that he wanted to be with me, but I wasn't sure if I could ever bring myself to tell him.

Kiba leaned back, looking incredibly happy. When I looked at him, he smiled at me, and at that moment anything I thought of just now didn't matter. He was happy and so was I. I leaned back with him and held his hand looking up at the sky and taking in the smell of the morning air.


	5. Chapter 5

Five-

I woke up to the smell of sausages and fresh rice. It was strange because I usually woke up to the smell of tea. I was also in a fluffier bed. I kind of wished I woke up like this every day, except for the fact that my stomach felt emptier with the smell drifting around me.

I looked around and I saw that there were clothes scattered across the floor, some of them being boxers. I also saw a picture across the room. It was a picture of the team.

I remember taking that picture. Hinata and I were in the middle, Kiba stood behind me and Shino was on the other side, while Kurenai was behind us. I gave my usual smile and held Kira close to me. Kiba had Akamaru in his jacket as he gave a cool smile, slightly showing his fanged teeth. Shino was…Shino, and Hinata smiled slightly and shyly like she always did. Kurenai looked serious but fierce and beautiful behind us. I loved that picture. It captured our team perfectly.

The door suddenly opened and Kiba appeared in the door way. I was in Kiba's house. I was in Kiba's room… in his bed.

"Hey, sleepy." He said, he brought in a plate of what I could smell earlier.

"So much for traditional." I sat up on his bed teasing him. "You got me in bed already?"

"I let you sleep!" He suddenly looked embarrassed. "I didn't do anything; you fell asleep after watching the sunrise." Then he smiled. "You looked pretty cute sleeping though." He tried to turn the tables and wanted to tease me.

"Yeah, yeah." I said.

"Here, my mom made it." He handed me the plate he was holding.

"I get breakfast in bed too. Usually people are married with kids when they get this kind of treatment." I couldn't stop teasing him about his traditional values.

"Aoki, just shut up and eat." I couldn't believe that he actually let me win this teasing battle.

I took a bite of the meal that was presented to me. It was really good. I just wanted to live here instead. Kiba's bed was way more comfortable than mine, and he woke up to breakfast being cooked for him!

"Oh, and I made sure that no one saw us when I was bringing you here." He said. "Only my mom and my sister know that you're here."

"Thanks, you're doing well with this secret-relationship thing."

"It's not hard, I am a ninja." He boasted, trying to impress me.

I laughed. "True, this is probably helping you more than ever."

He took his chair from his desk and sat by the window.

I quickly ate everything on the plate since I didn't eat when Kiba and I went on our adventure this morning.

Kiba started laughing at me. "I have only seen my family eat like that. No other girl would eat like an animal."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm not like an ordinary girl."

"I know you're not."

I got out of his bed and walked over to him. "Thanks for today. We should go out on adventures more often." I smiled.

"I'm glad I am more of a romantic than I thought." He smiled back. "I heard Kurenai is back, she wants to meet with us."

"Should we tell her about us?"

Kiba's face suddenly changed. "I don't really want to tell anyone outside of my family just yet." Kiba actually looked and acted mature and responsible. It was probably better that no one knew, especially since we were team mates. "But let's start going, now. We need to meet her soon." Kiba took the empty plate from my hands and led me out of the house, making sure no one was around.

Kiba and I were walking to our team's usual meeting place. Even though I was Kiba's team mate I feel like I didn't know him personally. I knew his skills since we trained together, but that's about it. It was strange that I only figured this out now, it was a weird time to be curious.

"Hey Kiba, when we are older, what do you want to be? What do you want to do?"

He hesitated at first, like he didn't want to tell me. "I want to make a name for myself and be the Hokage."

I looked at him and smiled. "That's a nice dream."

"I'm surprised you didn't laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh? It's a dream and it's a nice one. At least you have a big dream and I just have a simple dream." From years with being with my father, I never really had my own dreams. It was his dreams and his expectations for me. Because of him my dreams are only simple ones, dreams that don't require a lot. I'm so glad Kiba made me calmer about my scars, it made my dreams more in sight.

"A dream is a dream." He said. "I like your dream,though." He smiled. I wasn't sure what kind of smile it was, if it was a flirtatious smile or a usual Kiba smile. Maybe he was always flirting with me, so I can't tell.

We were closing in to the meeting place, we could see Shino and Hinata waiting already.

"Good, you're all here." Kurenai shortly arrived after us. "The chunin exams are coming up, and I think you're ready."

All of us looked at each other. Everyone was excited. Well… Shino was probably throwing a party… on the inside.

"The thing is…" She began to say. She looked serious, it made everyone worried and stop the excitement. "There are four of you, but they only allow teams of three. One of you will have to sit out for this exam."

Everyone looked at each other. No one wanted to be that one… everyone wanted to advance, but no one wanted to allow the other to not advance. At least, that's how I felt. I especially looked at Kiba who just told me that he wanted to make a name for himself and be Hokage.

"I'll give you a day to discuss who will be waiting out." She said. "We'll meet here, same time tomorrow." She began to turn around.

"I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

Six-

"I'll do it." I blurted out before Kurenai could leave.

"What?" Everyone was really surprised.

"Aoki, you have a better chance than any of us." Kiba said.

"I'll go." Hinata said. "Our missions are usually successful because of you." Her voice showed how scared she was. She didn't believe that she could help the team. It was true that she is usually hesitant, but she is strong.

"It was a group effort, and I believe in you." I looked at her. "I know you can be strong, Hinata." I tried to show her my resolve, and maybe she would believe in herself.

She looked at the ground and gave up.

"Aoki, are you sure?"

I smiled at him. "I'll be cheering you guys on."

Kurenai laughed slightly. "I knew it would be you. Now, what if I told you guys that Aoki could still participate? However, she might be against you." We were all quiet, not understanding what she was saying. "There are two people that need a third person. Their team mate had died earlier this year, but they need a third person. You have a week to get to know them and to know your new team mates."

"How long will this last?" Kiba suddenly said.

She smiled. "Only for the chunin exams. Then, you will be back to team eight again."

"Kurenai." Someone said from the distance. "Did you make a decision?" I noticed that guy. He wore a blue shirt with cut off sleves, easily showing the clan marking he had. It was the same as mine. Hibaki Torazuka, he was a member of the branch house while I was in the main house. His slit, cat-like, eyes and his short dark hair shined in the light.

"Yes." She said. "I believe you know him, Aoki."

I knew him, but I didn't like him. He was similar to my dad. Plus, he would make fun of me because I don't look like him and the rest of my clan even if I was part of the main branch. At the same time, I didn't care. He was just upset that I was in the main branch and had a direct blood link to the first head of the house.

"Good." He smiled. "We'll start training together tomorrow. I'll see you at your house." He laughed then he quickly left.

"Is there any problems with this?" Kurenai asked me.

"No, it's fine." I lied. I was comfortable with the fact of the other three being able to stay together. I wouldn't want them to deal with this. However, I wasn't comfortable with the fact that I had to be with Hibaki. He was strong, but he only wanted to be strong and nothing else.

"I'll meet the rest of you tomorrow. We're training. The chunin exams are ruthless, and some people die." Kurenai warned us. "You guys are going to work hard." Kurenai quickly left.

"Good luck, Aoki. I'm sorry you can't fight alongside us." Hinata apologized and left. Shino, leaving soon after her.

"Aoki…" KIba looked upset.

"Kiba, if I am ever put up against you, I'm going to give up."

Kiba looked around, checking if anyone was around us. He took my hand and headed to the woods. "We probably won't see each other until the chunin exams start." He started saying, but I didn't understand what he was getting at.

"Where are you taking me this time?" I asked.

He just smiled, once again not telling me where. He brought me to a store where he bought random bags of snacks. I still did not know where he was getting at. He made me follow him till we got out of sight from people. He suddenly grabbed me and carried me on his back.

"Kiba what are you doing? I can keep up!" I yelled. "I can probably out run you now, I am not tired!"

"This is just more fun." He smiled.

"I sense some ulterior motives." Even though I said that I still held on to him. It made him smile, and I didn't want him to look sad like he did earlier.

He took me to the opposite side of the same mountain we were on earlier.

"Sunset?" I asked as he let me down.

He smiled. "It's just as nice as the sunrise. I want one last night before we are pinned against each other."

"I told you, if I am put against you, then I will give up. I can't hurt you… you already know that I can't fight to my fullest when I am against a team mate."

"But we won't be team mates for the exams."

"I care about you, Kiba. I'm pretty sure that counts for something." I smiled. "I'll never hurt you."

"Same goes for me, Aoki."

I looked at the sky, there was still time before the sunset. He handed me a snack. We sat there together just waiting for the darkness to consume the land. "I don't like that guy, though. So it won't be easy."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He only thinks that being strong is the way to be great. His morals are all skewed."

"So, you think that I have good morals?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I mean you'd protect Akamaru and the team, and you would even sacrifice yourself."

"Is that why you like me?"

"Nope." I teased. "Actually… I don't know why I like you. I haven't given it any deep thought. Well, you are pretty cute when you smile." I stuck my tongue out.

He gave me a wide, goofy smile.

"And I like your messy brown hair." I smiled. Then I paused for a second, giving myself time to think. I needed to say something serious. I don't want him to think that I only like his looks. Plus, he has already told me what he likes about me. "I also feel calm hanging around you… and you make me feel something I've never felt as well as showing me things no one has ever done."

He was confused. "Like what?"

"Well this… and love. If that's what you call this." I smiled.

"I won't be the first to admit it." He teased. "I'm glad, though. I'm doing something right." He smiled.

We looked at the sky that was getting darker and darker. The sun would set soon.

I sighed, thinking about the exams again. "I probably have to do a lot of work just to stay alive during the exam." I laughed. "I'm in for a challenge, I'm glad that you won't have to deal wit-"

Kiba hugged me suddenly. "Stay alive, no matter what. You're strong, and I know that you have what it takes to be a chunin. So stay alive."

I laughed and hugged him back. "Don't worry. Now, come on. We're missing the sunset."

But he didn't let go. "We'll watch more sunsets together." He held onto me tighter. "I wish I could protect you during the exam…" he paused. "Even if we aren't team mates for this exam… I am still protecting you. No matter what." He seemed resolved, he meant every word of it.

"So... Um...Your birthday is soon… isn't?" I said trying to get rid of this serious mood.

"Oh yeah, it is. We'll be doing the exam on my birthday…" He seemed bummed out now that I pointed out his birthday.

"The day before the exam, I'll do something for you." I said. "We'll be training, but we'll meet at night and relax."

He seemed to cheer up, giving me that goofy smile again. Then his expression changed again. "What if they make you train?"

"I'll hurt them… I'll work hard to gain their trust and to act like a team, so they will let me go."

"I'm looking forward to it." He smiled.

"Please, don't. It's not going to be much, but we'll do a better celebration after the exam. I promise." Hopefully, he will be more relaxed about me being in the exam now. I don't want him to worry about me too much. I just want him to give me that goofy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven-

I worked hard all week just so I can have a break today. I promised Kiba. And I knew Kurenai. she always gave us a day break so we can have our muscles relax and heal. A least, I was thinking she would.

This week I have realized how much I do not like my temporary team mates. One is a member of my clans, who always trying to prove he's better than me. Then the other is practically his henchmen. I might die in the chunin exam because they will be looking out for each other. I have to take care of myself unfortunately. I wish we didn't have an odd graduating class right now.

I strayed away from those thoughts and focused on making Kiba a cake and some steak. What an interesting combo... Through my worn out state from training I bought my ingredients last night before coming home. I don't know why it felt so important to me to do this. Maybe because it was the only thing I looked forward to. I went put of my way just to do this for him, but maybe I was also trying to hard to get him to like me. At least, continue to.

What was it about Kiba exactly?

His smile, it always made my eyes lock on him. They were so full of life, and they were so contagious. And gow he acted towards me now, it made me feel special. He's so selfless, he carried me even if he was in pain. He was honest, playful, and loyal like a puppy.

I stared at the steak I was grilling outside while I was waiting for the cake to finish.

Does he like his steak rare or well done? Damn it, I should have found out...

Medium rare... That's always good. I guess.

I was panicking, and I shouldn't have. It will be fine.

The timer went off on the oven and I quickly took out the cake, and put it in the refrigerator to cool. What was I supposed to put on the cake?

I don't know... Frosting and a simple "happy birthday."

I just need to get this thing done so we have time to eat and just relax.

* * *

I quickly walked to Kiba's house, so I wouldn't be spotted by any other Inuzuka members or anyone from my clan, especially my father. I knocked on the door and looked around, no one was around.

I already heard dogs barking from inside the house as soon as I knocked. They could probably smell the steak. I kept Kira home because I didn't know how the other dogs would react to her.

The door quickly opened. "Oh, it's you!" A lady with similar hair and markings to Kiba was at the door. It had to be Kiba's mother. She was wearing a vest and the rest of a regular uniform or a chunin or jonin. "Kiba's still sleeping, but you can come in and wait, or you can wake him up." She smirked, Kiba looked so much like her. "Actually, wake him up. It will be hilarious. Come in, come in!" She said, greeting me with open arms.

She practically pulled me in the house. For some reason, I expected dog stuff everywhere, like bones and dog fur everywhere. However, it was like any other normal clean house... the living room with a few couches, the next room was the kitchen with a table it eat at. There were several dog bowls, but that was only expected.

"His room is the first door as you head up the stairs." Kiba's mom said as she sat on the couch, reading some papers. I thought she was trying to make a show of me waking Kiba up. "Make it interesting."

I just headed up stairs. The fact that Kiba was still sleeping, even though I told him when we were going to hang out, bothered me. I woke up early and fought through pain to make him a birthday meal.

I got to the top of the stairs and the first door was immediately at my left. I opened it and found the sleepy idiot shirtless and in a weird sleeping position. His Arms were above his head and his left leg was off his bed while the other stretched out to the end. He was snoring, his mouth was wide open with drool coming down his mouth. Akamaru snuggled up next to him, right under Kiba's arm. He looked exactly like Kiba in sleeping position and facial expression. They did spend all their time together.

I sighed. I would hate to wake them up, but the steak is getting cold. "Hey..." I said, no response. "Heyyyyy" I started sacking Kiba with my foot. I sat down on his bed.

"Make it interesting." Was what was running through my head. Kiba's mom was interesting to say the least.

I sighed. How can I make this interesting? I opened the bag that had the food and left it open on his desk. The smell of the steak drifted through the room.

I laid on the empty side of Akamaru, next to Kiba.

Kiba's eyes were twitching and his noes was twitching. He was sniffing. "Mmm, I smell something good." With his eyes still closed, he stretched slightly. "Just a few more seconds, and I'll eat that deliciousness I smell!" He said through muffled tones. He rolled over toward me.

It was coming to that interesting plan.

His arm landed on me. "Hm?" He put his hand on my arm. He opened his eyes slightly. "Aoki? Oh, I'm dreaming..." He smiled like an idiot and hugged me. "Aoki, you're here in my bed. This is the best dream ever." Kiba sang.

I hate to disappoint him now, but reality was probably better than a dream. I was kind of flattered that he would think dreaming about me is the best dream. It made me smile and it made my heart beat faster.

"What if I told you this wasn't a dream." I whispered in his ear.

"Mmm, this wouldn't happen outside of my dream." He hugged me tighter and I felt something next to my leg... was that...?

"Kiba... I'm not kidding... this isn't a dream." I said, speaking normally now.

"What?" He opened his eyes again. "Wait...WHAT?!" Kiba yelled. "What are you doing in my room!" He let go of me and tried to make distance between himself and me. He then fell on the floor and slid toward the door. "Aoki, what are you doing here?!" He yelled.

Kiba's mom was bursting out with laughs down stairs.

"Oh..." He suddenly said and he looked down.

"She said to make it interesting..." I told him and smiled. I still laid in his bed. It was so comfortable. In just the few days that I have not laid in it, it has made me miss it. One day I'll switch beds with him. He'll never know.

"So... you decided to go on my bed?"

"Yeah, I was going to wait till you realized it wasn't a dream yourself, but it was getting... weird."

"What?" Then he looked down and took the blanket that was on the floor and covered himself. "Uh... sorry... it'sa guy thing..."

"You can't help it... well, I don't really understand why that happens. Unless you were having a dirty thought about me..." I glared at him.

"Well, you were in my bed...what do you expect a guy to think?"

"Ah, true... then I don't hold it against you."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"You don't smell it?"

He sniffed and looked at his desk. His eyes watered, he was happy to see the meal in front of his eyes. "Aoki! You're the best!" He was going to charge for the desk.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Put some clothes on first..."

"Uh..." He put he blanket over his shoulders. "Right..." He went to his closet and took out whatever he needed. "Wait here, and don't eat before me." He demanded.

"I made it for you, I'm not going to eat it without you." I sassed back and rolled around on his bed. "I'll be here!" I sang and snuggled up on his pillow. The pillow smelt like him. It just reminded me of when he graciously carried me on his back to town, when I realized I needed him...

I sighed and spread my arms across the bed. I suddenly felt guilty again.

Akamaru crawled next to me and snuggled up under my arm. I rubbed his back while he still slept there. They were probably working just as hard as me. Yet, I was surprised he was too tired to realize that there was steak in the room.

"So, what did you bring me?" Kiba said, his mouth watering so much that it would soon look like a waterfall.

"Doesn't your super nose tell you that?" I smirked. "Breakfast in bed? Well, it's more like lunch time now. Either way! You're eating this wonderful meal I have prepared!"

He looked into the container I put it in. "Have I proposed to you yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet." I said sarcastically. I sat up, and packed up the lunch. "We're going somewhere more romantic." I took his hand and dragged him out of the house as we both said bye to his mom.

* * *

The sound of constant rushing water overwhelmed the stillness in the forest as we. Ame closer and closer. Not a lot of people come this way since they would get lost on the way or get lost on the way back.

For people like Kiba and I, it was impossible to get lost. Just being in the area of the waterfall seemed like it cleansed the air. It calmed the senses. We climbed to the top, near the river where the waterfall soon dropped off into a lake.

"Can I eat now?" Kiba complained. He was trying to yell over the loud waterfall. His stomach kept growling the whole way here. "You're torturing me!"

"In a minute! Don't be so impatient."

"You woke me up, after I've been through a ton of training without having me eat anything."

"The wait will be worth it, don't worry!" I smiled at him as I sat down by the water. I was thinking of making him beg like a dog, but this was supposed to be a gift after all. I set up the food next to me. Kiba was fidgeting, waiting to dig in. Akamaru sat up, begging. I sighed. "Just save me one!"

He just used his hands to grab it and started gnawing on the steak. I feel like more food particles traveled across the forest from Kiba. I tossed one to Akamaru and he used is front paws to hold the steak as he quickly chewed on it.

"You're the best..." He suddenly said after he finished the first steak. "Live at my house and cook for me!" He quickly grabbed another.

I laughed at him. "You're silly." I took small bites of my steak. I liked to enjoy my meal and eat slowly. "Anyway, save room for the cake."

He smiled. "I'll eat whatever you give me."

"Don't get too bloated. You want to feel good tomorrow!" I scolded him.

"I can't help it, it's so good!" He said, his mouth full of mashed up food.

I just smiled. Just seeing him happy made me happy. It was such a weird feeling.

As soon as the last of it was done he just laid down, holding his stomach. "I'm so full." he complained. Akamaru looked like he was mimicking him, laying down the same way.

"I told you not to eat too much." I said in a I-told-you-so tone.

"Shut up and just lay down next to me." He said, patting the ground next to him.

I did lay down and I stared up at the sky with sound of the waterfall still consumed us, like we were in the ocean. Having the sound of rushing water and being by Kiba's side made everything calm. Like, nothing bad was happening.

Pit was hard to believe that tomorrow we might be pinned against each other and forced to fight, but I stand by my words. I can't fight against him, and I don't care what anyone says. Especially not my father.

"Yahoo!" Kiba suddenly yelled. I could only hearahistorical voice trail off and be followed by a splash, I didn't even see him run off. I look off the edge of the cliff. "Come on!" He yelled floating on his back. The water still rippled from his jump. "You a scardey cat? Afraid of water?" Kiba was laughing and swimming around and Akamaru looked so cute, he doggy paddling around Kiba.

I glared at him, and I knew that he saw me no matter how far we were because he laughed. "I think you're an idiot sometimes!"

"I know. All that aside, seriously, Aoki, jump in!"

I sighed and the took a few steps back. I took in a deep breath and ran, jumping off the edge of the cliff.

When I was with Kiba, nothing else mattered. So, I jump into the clear waters with him.


End file.
